Sacrifice
by Happynomnom
Summary: Jade isn't just your ordinary fangirl. She has been offered the opportunity of a lifetime- to become a Kingsman agent, just like her mother. But becoming a Kingsman always comes with a cost. The stakes are higher than she could've ever imagined, especially when it involves sacrificing everything and everyone she loves in order to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying with this idea in my head for a while, and finally I've written it out. Enjoy!**

I don't own Kingsman. Sadly. *sighs dejectedly*

* * *

**Chapter One-**

* * *

"So," Eggsy says, smiling charmingly. Dean's gang glance at one another uneasily. "Are we gonna stand around here all day?" Eggsy tilts his head. "Or are we gonna _fight_?"

* * *

As I walk out of the theatre, I'm silent. In a trance. My legs are like jelly from sitting frozen, completely enraptured, for the entire duration of the movie. My insides feel hollow, and my heart is aching.

"So, Jade! Didja like it? It was sooooo cool, wasn't it? I liked the part where blah blah blah blah-" exclaims my best friend Dakota excitedly. I tune her out, not wanting to accept the reality that the movie is over. It's over, one half of my mind yells at me. Get over it! Then the other half screams back, Shut up! As Dakota and I walk out of the cinema, I sigh. Dakota continues to fill my ear with her constant, bubbly chatter, oblivious to my silence. I don't hear a word she says. The only thing I can think about is Roxy. Merlin. Gazelle. And Harry- I bite my lip. Harry is dead, my mind wails.

Yeah. And Harry is a fictional character, the other half consoles harshly. And Eggsy. Oh… Eggsy. I can feel my stomach flutter pleasantly when I think about him.

We reach the front door, and Dakota gives me a quick hug and a bright smile. She tells me she has to run, otherwise she'll miss her bus. My hand waves goodbye, but it feels detached from the rest of my body. After she disappears, I sigh again, briefly wondering if I can sneak back into the theatre and experience the movie a second time. I shake my head ruefully, before stuffing my hands into my pockets and exiting the building.

The cold night wind bites into my unprotected skin. Shivering, I shrink into my jacket. The movie theatre is only about a seven-minute walk from where I live, so I walk the few blocks to my house rather than pay for a short bus ride.

There's a shortcut I can take- it reduces my walking time about two minutes, but it goes through a… determinately… shadier part of the neighborhood. On a normal day, I'd just walk the long way, but it's freezing. I wrap my jacket tighter around me as I start to walk. So three minutes into my walk, I swerve left, ducking underneath a fallen tree and into a dark alleyway. I shiver again, but this time it's not because of the cold. Suddenly alert, I glance around anxiously. My pace quickens. I jump, startled, when a loud yell erupts from the other end of the alleyway.

Probably just a drunk person, my mind reassures. Still, my brisk walk turns into a jog, and I find myself constantly checking for pursuers behind me. My hair whips in the wind and into my mouth. I'm too paranoid to brush the hair out of my mouth. My mind is racing, with screaming thoughts of how this was a really bad idea and that I was going to get murdered for it or something.

I'm halfway through the alleyway when there's the sound of pounding footsteps and a young man in a suit comes screeching around the corner and sprints towards me. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he grabs my arm, yelling at me to run. Without hesitating, I sprint after him, until I hear the bang of a gun. He skids to a stop, shielding my body with his. There are two men with guns. I scream as the bullets are fired, but they hit his chest harmlessly. He winces a little, but is otherwise fine. I barely notice, as I'm too busy trying to be invisible. Oh god, this was such a stupid, stupid idea. He pushes me towards an open ridge in the wall, telling me to stay put. Bullets whiz past, and I risk peeking my face out to watch. No harm in trying to see the person who tried to save me.

The young man looks startlingly familiar. Devastatingly handsome, with dark blond hair, slicked back. Glasses perch on the bridge of his nose, and a perfectly fitting suit accents his athletic frame. He pulls out a pistol from his breast pocket and fires twice. There's an angry yell and one man, blood soaking through his shoulder, launches himself at the young man, who fires again. The bullet goes through his torso, but he keeps going, face screwed up in pain. They hit the ground before the young man thrusts his fist into the other one's chest. I see a flash of gold skitter across the pavement, landing in front of me. Hastily, I stuff it into my pocket. I get a clear look at the young man's face, and I blink several times, thinking that I must be hallucinating. The other man screams silently, body jolting from the electric shock delivered from his opponent. He falls to the ground, and the young man gets up gracefully, brushing off his bespoke suit. I gasp quietly in recognition.

It's Eggsy.

* * *

**Plot twist! **

I was watching the Kingsman movie again (for like, the thirteenth time (literally)- no, I'm not _obsessed, _I'm just a little overly mad about it… yeah, okay, I'm obsessed. Just a teensy bit), and right at the beginning, when they're bombing the base, I just heard this cheerful shout from one of the Kingsman- it's like, kaboom! And then, "Bravo!" And I just died laughing.

**Anyways. Really hope you guys enjoyed it so far. What do you think? Worth continuing? Input always appreciated. :)**

**-happynomnom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

* * *

Eggsy sighs tiredly. It's been a long day, and the thing he wants most in the world is to get back home and take a nice hot shower. Looking down at his shoulder, he notices a red stain on his suit jacket. He groans.

"Blood is so hard to get out. Why can't people bleed water or something?" he mutters.

"It's easier to take out when it's still wet," a voice says hesitantly. Eggsy spins around, looking for the source, pistol aimed. A girl steps out of the shadows, hands up. He realizes it's the girl from before, the one he told to stay put. Eggsy tucks the gun into his breast pocket. He lifts his wrist, aiming an amnesia dart at her neck.

"I do apologize, love, but…" He presses the knob and the dart whizzes towards her. To his astonishment, she ducks and the dart misses. He silently curses his aim.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm just trying to help." She approaches him slowly, cautious. "Seriously. My house is right around the corner. If we hurry, I can help." She pauses. "None of the blood is yours, right?" Still slightly shocked, Eggsy shakes his head. "Well then," she asks impatiently. "What are you waiting for?"

"You shouldn't be so open. I might be a rapist, you know," Eggsy remarks. She raises an eyebrow, green eyes examining him. She takes it all in stride, shrugging.

"Well… to be honest, I don't think you technically can be, since rape isn't rape with consent, and I don't think many girls wouldn't consent to… you know…" She trails off, a flush creeping up her cheeks. Jade can't help but silently groan in embarrassment. A plus, Jade, A plus for flirting skills, she thinks to herself.

Amused, Eggsy nods in understanding. She acknowledges him gratefully.

"And besides, you basically just saved my life. The least I can do is help you get the stain out. The longer we stand here, the harder it'll be to get it out, yeah?" she explains.

"Alright, you win. But only because this is my favourite suit." She smiles, dimples and all.

She's cute, Eggsy can't help thinking. The girl tilts her head towards the end of the alley.

"Shall we?" Eggsy nods. They begin walking, and the girl sticks out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Jade, by the way."

"Jade," Eggsy repeats, letting the word roll off his tongue. He decides he likes it very much. "Hi Jade," he says softly. "I'm Eggsy."

He can't help but bite his tongue at this. Why the fuck did he use his real name?

He doesn't time to think of a cover at the moment. That's why, Eggsy silently reassures himself.

"Hi Eggsy," she replies. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's what I do," he responds with a wink. "And thank you for helping me out." She nods politely. They walk the rest of the alley in silence.

"Hey, Eggsy?" Jade asks after they reach the sidewalk.

"Yeah?"

"What about the bodies?"

"What?" Eggsy questions.

"The bodies of the guys that were chasing you?" Eggsy stares at her, still confused. Then he realizes what she's talking about. He swears, realizing he's completely forgotten.

"Gimme a sec, yeah? Need to tie my shoelace." He bends down, motioning for her to keep walking. "Rox," he whispers into the microphone hidden on the inside of his cheek. "Rox!"

"What's going on?" she replies immediately.

"What did you say?" Jade calls from the end of the block. Eggsy can hardly believe it. He's taking special care to whisper, and yet from so far away she can still hear him.

"Nothing, just a couple of… rocks in my shoe," Eggsy exclaims, waving her off. He hears Roxy chuckling softly.

"Nice save."

"Thanks. Rox, the bodies are in the alleyway. There's this girl…" he trails off, lowering his voice further.

"Oh no. Eggsy Unwin, you are not jeopardizing this mission for some silly girl," Roxy hisses, irritated. He can already see her running her hands through her hair.

"No, no, Rox. This is serious, I'm not joking, I swear." He glances up to see Jade waiting for him at the end of the street. "Search her up, yeah? Her house is apparently around a block away from my current location. First name is Jade. Dark brown hair, green eyes, dimples."

"Dimples?!" Roxy exclaims. He can almost see Roxy's eyes rolling.

"This better be good. You're unbelievable." Eggsy clicks her off, rolling his tongue over the back of his mouth. If this Jade girl could hear Eggsy whispering from the end of the street, he wasn't going to risk Jade hearing Roxy from his earpiece.

Eggsy jogs up to where she's standing patiently, underneath a streetlamp.

"Everything will be sorted out, so don't worry." The light makes it easier for him to see her features. He narrows his eyes at her. Eggsy suddenly realizes she looks vaguely familiar. "Jade, we haven't met before, have we?" he asks, following her into a cozy looking neighborhood. She glances at him strangely, thinking.

"I don't think so," she replies.

"Oh. Okay." But he can't seem to shake off the feeling that he knows her face from somewhere.

"Well, anyways, here we are." She leads him up a short set of stairs. Pulling a set of keys from her jacket pocket, she opens the door. Eggsy tries to contain his shock.

Her house is a standard Kingsman issued house. He gulps as he notices the iconic symbol on her mailbox.

"I live here by myself," Jade adds, unzipping her jacket and hanging it carefully. She kicks off her shoes and lines them neatly against the wall. Eggsy follows suit, carefully lining up his Oxfords. "Well, with my mum. But she's always on business trips around the world, so… yeah." Jade points at a framed photo sitting on a shelf in the foyer. "That's her," she explains, a wistful expression on her face. Eggsy leans closer, examining it. Dark brown curls frame her oval face, and a brilliant smile lights her features. A cheerful looking little girl who he presumes his Jade has her arms wrapped around the woman's neck. With a start, he realizes that he recognizes her.

Eggsy knows that woman.

He often passes her in the hallways of Kingsman's UK headquarters.

Eggsy realizes why Jade looks familiar.

Jade's mother is a Kingsman agent.

Eggsy smiles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, really appreciate it. ^.^**

**Stay tuned for more.**

Also, a few readers have asked when I will be updating my other two Kingsman stories- unfortunately, I was ready to update both of them when BAM power outage and I didn't save… :( But I'm working on them, so there should be an update for both by the end of the week. Thanks! :D

-happynomnom


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

* * *

I can't believe it. I can't. It's Eggsy. It's Eggsy! Like, Eggsy Unwin. What?! What, what… Maybe I'm dreaming. I pinch my arm while Eggsy is 'tying his shoelace'. Pain shoots up my arm, but I hold on. When I don't wake up, I let go. Maybe I'm hallucinating? Have I been drugged? No, no. An idea suddenly hits me. This must be some kind of prank show! But… all the blood… that was real for sure. My attention draws back to where Eggsy is bent over, hands hovering over his shoe. I know he isn't actually tying his shoelace. An impeccable pair of Oxfords like his aren't likely to come loose. And besides… I saw that they were tied anyways. But I leave him where he is and wait for him at the end of the street.

"Rox," I hear him whisper. "Rox!" he repeats.

"What did you say?" I ask, even though I perfectly heard what he said. I don't know how to explain it- whether or not it's my hearing, I don't know. It's as if he's whispering through a megaphone, it's that loud. He's crap at whispering.

"Nothing, just a couple of… rocks in my shoe," Eggsy corrects hastily. Rocks. Rox? As in, Roxy? Roxanne? I think suddenly. I can't help but eavesdrop on Eggsy's conversation with Roxy- oh my god, Roxy, as in Lancelot… could it be? I feel my heartbeat quicken as I rock back and forth on the balls on my feet. I admired Roxy's character greatly in the movie. I loved how she wasn't Eggsy's love interest and not to mention a total badass.

"Thanks. Rox, the bodies are in the alleyway. There's this girl…" he trails off, lowering his voice further. Now I have to strain to hear him.

I play with my phone as I wait for Eggsy to finish, opening the Voice Memo app. I tap the recording button, turning it on. Might as well, I think. Maybe this is all just a really great dream.

"No, no, Rox. This is serious, I'm not joking, I swear." He glances up at me. I look away quickly. "Search her up, yeah? Her house is apparently around a block away from my current location. First name is Jade. Dark brown hair, green eyes, dimples." I feel my face get warm. Dimples? Really? Yet I can't hide the mile-wide grin that spreads across my face.

When I let Eggsy into my house, I can't help but notice Eggsy's bewildered expression. I'm about to inquire, but decide against it. If it's important, I'm sure Eggsy will tell me eventually. The familiar, warm, cozy atmosphere envelops me and I exhale happily. The smell of home is the best smell in the world.

"I live here by myself," I say instead. "Well, with my mum. But she's always on business trips around the world, so… yeah." I point to a framed photo sitting on a shelf in the foyer. "That's her," I explain. I watch Eggsy lean closer, examining it. It's a photo of my mum and I, when I was about four years old. I sigh, reminiscing. That was almost fifteen years ago. I haven't seen her for four years. She sends me emails, sends me photos. Birthday and Christmas presents. Souvenirs. It's nice, but… it's not the same. I miss her. I miss her so much it hurts. He smiles a little, but says nothing.

"You were cute. What happened?" he jokes. I give him a little shove. "Just kidding."

"You better be." I sigh again, glaring at the blood stain. "Now the stain is dry," I whine. I gesture for him to follow me upstairs. "There you go, into the bathroom." I push him in. "Suit jacket," I state, holding out a hand expectantly. Eggsy unbuttons slowly, winking at me. Shaking my head and hopefully the pink from my cheeks, I glare at him impatiently. He slips the jacket off, handing it to me. I fill a basin with white vinegar and let it soak. The jacket is a dark colour, navy blue bordering on black. The blood is already hardly visible anyways, so white vinegar should do the trick. One look at his white dress shirt underneath and I know he's going to have to take it off as well. "Well, shit."

"What?" He glances at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, noticing the stain. It must have bled through the jacket. He swears.

"Well…" I trail off awkwardly. "Take it off too, I suppose." I can literally feel my face radiating heat. He grins cheekily.

"Yes ma'am." He unbuttons his shirt even slower than he unbuttoned the jacket. An aggravated grumble rises from my throat.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to do it for you!" I exclaim in exasperation. His grin gets wider, and to my surprise and delight, his face turns a light shade of red.

"Wouldn't mind that," he admits cheekily. It suddenly occurs to me how close he is. I bite my lip, trying to hide a smile. Why was he so attractive? Grabbing the end of his silk tie playfully, I pull him closer to me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Y-yeah," he stammers. My face breaks into a grin. Mr. Smooth Talker wasn't talking so smooth. One point for Team Jade. I let the tie drop back to his chest, and help him undo his shirt. If my hearing wasn't so good, or if he wasn't a master of deception, I wouldn't have heard his breathing quicken. I bite my lip. It was odd flirting with Eggsy.

"Well then, Mr. Unwin." I smile seductively. His expression turns surprised. "What?"

"You watched it?"

"The movie?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, just a few hours ago." My expression suddenly turns extremely confused. "Actually, I have a question about that. You're not supposed to exist."

"Where was the question?"

"You know what I mean." His expression turns contemplative. He sighs.

"I can't explain it right now, Jade. But you'll understand some day. Hopefully soon." With that, before I can comprehend what is happening, he aims his wristwatch at me. I feel the sting of an amnesia dart before I slump into his waiting arms and the world turns black.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too hard to follow. Post a review if you've got any concerns, questions, advice, requests… anything goes. **

To be honest, I realized several problems of having Eggsy appear after Jade watched the movie- the most important one being: why the heck would they make a movie revealing all the Kingsman secrets if Kingsman actually exists- and I have a reason, which will be revealed eventually.

**That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-happynomnom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

* * *

After tucking Jade in bed snugly, Eggsy runs a hand through his hair. He turns on his microphone by tapping his tongue on the small metal chip located on his tooth in the back of his mouth."Ey, Rox." Eggsy waits a moment.

"Eggsy! Finally. You won't believe what I've found out about her-" Roxy exclaims excitedly.

"No, I know already. There were several clues and stuff like that. Standard Kingsman issued house as well. Her mum's a Kingsman, yeah? Knew that already. Saw a photo."

"Yeah, but Eggsy, you should hear this- she-" Roxy insists.

"Not now, Rox, please. I know it all." Eggsy surveys Jade's room.

Eyebrows raised, he examines the various movie and book posters and fan art. As well, one wall is entirely plastered with different fighting stances- karate, or taekwondo maybe. He was never good with identifying fighting moves. He learned the dirty way on the streets- cheap tricks, like tripping someone. An enormous bookshelf stretches along another wall, exploding with novels, DVD's, and little knick knacks- Eggsy, ever the fan of Harry Potter, spots things like a time turner and a golden snitch. He walks over to the shelf, picking up a little wand with lights and sound effects. He twirls it, waiting for Roxy to respond.

"Well, what now? Are you on your way back?"

"Uh…" Eggsy glances at Jade's figure, passed out cold underneath the duvet. "Not yet."

"What do you _mean_, not yet?" Roxy asks suspiciously.

"Well… for one, my suit is soaking in white vinegar."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean, Eggsy?"

"There was blood all over it."

"What? Ugh," she sighs in exasperation. "Well, you can't exactly take public transit then, I suppose. We'll send a taxi over. What's the girl doing?"

"She's out cold. Shot her with an amnesia dart."

"Good. Make sure there aren't any traces at all of what happened. No diluted blood droplets on the bathroom counter, that kind of thing."

"Yes, mother," Eggsy mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Eggsy says quickly, a smile playing on his face. Roxy chuckles.

He cleans up the basin and scrubs the floor clean.

Later, when the Kingsman taxi arrives and Eggsy drives away into the night, he doesn't notice the flashing red dot in Jade's pocket, still on, recording everything. After all, she is just a girl, even if her mother's a Kingsman.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Big thanks to everyone who supported this story, and huge thanks to my beta reader, 123books. **

**Next chapter will be updated within a few days. Hope it wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. XD**

**-happynomnom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, my head is throbbing. With a start, I realize that I'll be late for school. And then I notice that I'm already dressed. Wait...What time is it? Am I late? Oh god, my professor is going to kill me if I'm late again. My pajamas are slung over a chair, as usual. But why? I reach over beside me, where my phone is charging on the bedside table. But my hands only grasp fabric and I sit up, panicking, looking for it. Where is it? It's missing, it's gone, it's stolen, my phone- shit, shit, what the hell am I going to do without my phone?

Suddenly I notice a bulge in my jeans pocket and let out a tremendous sigh of relief. Pulling it out, I click the power button, but nothing happens. Frowning, I press and hold, but the only thing that comes up is the red, out of battery icon. I swear loudly. Plugging it into the charger, I estimate that it has about a half hour to charge before I have to leave for school. So today was one of _those _days- a day where I could only use my phone if it was an emergency. I hate these days. I really should buy a portable charger. I should put that on my wishlist.

Stumbling out of bed, I stretch. I'm walking out of my room when I notice something odd in the corner of my eye. I step towards my bookshelf, examining it. For some strange reason, my collectible Voldemort light-up wand is completely out of place- it's resting on the Disney movie shelf, instead of the Harry Potter shelf. Did I drink last night or something? Whatever. It can wait. I need to get to school. Shrugging, I carefully position back in its rightful place before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

It's only on my way to school that I suddenly realize I can't remember an entire portion of yesterday. I remember going to the movie theatre with Dakota, buying popcorn and- suddenly nothing. Blankness. Then my mind fast-forwards to this morning. I can't remember what I watched, how I got home… fear races through my body. Did I get drugged? Questions swirl around in my brain as I get off the bus. Just as I'm about to cross the intersection, a hand touches my shoulder. I whirl around to find a group of girls smiling at me. I relax. Just my little flock of friends.

"So, Jade! Dakota was going on and on and on about the movie last night. We're gonna go watch it today," Emily says.

"Yeah, so sorry we couldn't make it yesterday," adds Raven.

"Mm," I mumble. Which movie was it?

"So," continues Emily. "We're all dying to know- how was it?"

"How was what?" I ask, stalling. My mind is fighting through the blankness, trying to dig up some kind of memory. I try to keep the panic out of my voice.

"The movie, of course!" Bianca exclaims.

"It was…" I trail off. "Good," I finish lamely. The four girls stare at me blankly as we cross the intersection by our school.

"That's it? It was… good?" Emily asks. She looks doubtfully at the other girls. "Maybe we should watch something else then."

"Cinderella's playing," Bianca suggests, disappointment evident in her voice.

"No, no!" I interject. They look at me. "I mean, it was great."

If Dakota liked it a lot, then it couldn't have been that bad.

"In fact, I wouldn't mind watching it again. You'll totally love this one character, he's so hot." I add carefully. There's always a hot character in a movie. Right? I pray silently that my friends won't notice the fact that I have no idea what movie I supposedly watched. Or that there might not be a hot guy at all. Maybe I can get some answers. Emily's face brightens considerably.

"Fantastic. Meet us in the foyer at four." After that, they continue chatting, but I can't seem to bring myself to join in. I feel a bit sick. Stuffing a hand into my jacket pocket, I grasp for the pack of mint gum I usually have in there. Instead, my fingers close around a piece of cold metal. My stomach gives a lurch. I have no idea what it is. I can feel the braided pattern around the circular… thing. Feels like a little badge. I pull it out of my pocket with a sense of apprehension.

It's a golden K encircled with a light, rose coloured border with golden braiding. It kind of reminds me of a life buoy. It occurs to me that it must be important, but I have no idea of why or who it belongs to- I just know that it certainly isn't mine. Flipping it over, I notice there's are six digits engraved on the back.

A phone number.

I realize that this might be a medal of valor or bravery of some kind. Why do I have it? Did I… steal it? No, I've never stolen anything… but then a nagging voice in my mind reminds me of my missing memories. Shaking my head, I transfer the medal into my chest pocket before anyone notices it. I can figure this out later.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Eggsy realizes his medal is gone. What will he do to get it back? How about... intercepting Jade at the movie theatre?!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**

**Enormous thanks to my fantabulous beta reader, 123Books. **

**-happynomnom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

* * *

"Ey, Rox. I'm taking JB out for a walk, yeah?" Eggsy calls over his shoulder before heading out the door. He has JB's leash coiled in his fist, but doesn't use it. The only time he ever need to use it is if there are a lot of people around- because people tended to feel more comfortable when dogs were on leashes. Eggsy glances at JB, who pants happily beside him, trotting along. "Who would be afraid of you though, huh?" Eggsy croons. JB yaps in response. A gust of icy wind blows through his hair. Eggsy involuntarily shivers a little, stuffing his hands into his suit jacket pocket. It's becoming second nature to dress in his suit rather than a loose tee and baggy jeans. The suit makes him feel… safer. He knows it sounds stupid, but it _is _bulletproof after all. His fingers try to find the small circle of medal, to trace its familiar shape.

His heart stops, mind unbelieving. His fingers search for the medal again, before he realizes it's in the pocket of his favourite suit jacket- which was currently being professionally cleaned by the tailor bloke in the shop. Despite the vinegar, a faint red outline still remained. Eggsy lets out a sigh of relief, his heart still beating slightly faster than normal. His thoughts drift as JB curiously sniffs a tree.

The medal is all he has left of Harry. Harry, his mentor, his confidante… gone. Like a wisp of smoke, blown away at the slightest breeze. Merlin swore up and down that Harry was still alive, that Harry was still out there, somewhere. But he had no proof, other than that Harry's glasses remained operational, but nothing was transmitting to his home terminal, so everyone was still in the dark. Harry could've been anywhere on the planet- Canada, Cuba, or even North Korea for that matter. There was nothing Eggsy could do, and it killed him. Harry might even have be concocting a plan for world domination.

Eggsy shakes the thought away. Harry Hart? Evil Supreme Leader of the World? Eggsy snorts. It sounded simply ridiculous.

When Eggsy is finally sick of the miserable weather, he turns JB around and they head back to Kingsman Mansion. As the warmth of the building envelopes him, the first thing Eggsy does is request someone go retrieve the medal from his pocket. Roxy volunteers, since she has to head over there anyways.

One hour later, pale-faced because she knows how much it means to him, Roxy breaks the news to him- it's gone.

Eggsy refuses to believe her and rushes to see for himself. He searches the entire area, even each pocket of all the suits he owned. He feels sick. When could he have lost it? And how? His mind wanders to when he last had it- yesterday evening, after dinner. He goes over all the possible spots that the medal could be in. And then it hits him- he had it right before he got ambushed by the two men he shot. It must've fallen out during the scuffle with one of the men in the alleyway. _It must have. It must have, it must have, _Eggsy thinks to himself.

Eggsy sprints to Merlin's office. His senior is rifling through files on his desktop and looks up, startled, when Eggsy explodes into the room, breathing heavily.

"Jesus, Eggsy. What's the matter with you?" he asks, slightly irritated at being interrupted so unceremoniously. "Knock, will you?"

"I need the footage from my last mission," he demands.

"I archived it under the operation name. Why?"

"Thanks Merlin!" Eggsy yells over his shoulder without explaining.

Merlin shakes his head.

"Kids," he mutters.

When Eggsy finally finds the archived file, he crosses his fingers and plays the video taken from his glasses. He keeps his eyes peeled, taking in every single detail, trying to catch a flash of gold falling from his pocket.

And when at last he spots it, he almost screams in relief. He's about to head out to the location when he sees it happen in his peripheral vision. Rushing back to the screen, he backtracks the tape. His stomach drops as he watches Jade bend down and scoop it up, tucking it safely in her pocket.

When the footage ends, he's still standing in front of the screen, rooted to the spot, mind unbelieving.

Jade took his medal.

But why?

And if there was one thing Eggsy knew, it was that he had to get it back.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO FAVED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! :) Hope you enjoyed the update. Jade has shit to pay. XD**

And thank you to beta reader 123Books- cheers to you!

-happynomnom


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight-**

* * *

I meet my friends in the foyer at four, as promised. Pushing open the door, a great, freezing gust of wind blows into my face and I curse under my breath, wrapping my thin jacket tighter around me. Emily sprints down the block and then back to us to warm up. People give her strange looks. I roll my eyes, shivering. But maybe a quick sprint _would_ help me warm up… I decide against it. We would be at the movie theatre soon anyways. My cellphone buzzes, and I scowl. There's only twenty percent battery left. I check my messages. It's Dakota.

"imma be ther with you gurls in 5 cinema!"

I type with one hand, the other stuffed in my pocket. "hurry up im freezing! D:"

"Hey," Emily interrupts as we walk down the street towards the nearest cinema- which is a good fifteen-minute walk away. We turn to her, breath fogging up slightly. "Can we take the bus?"

"It's only a few blocks. What a waste of money," Raven protests. The other girls nod along, determined to brave the cold.

Two minutes later, the four of us are sitting in the cozy bus, having surrendered to the warmth of the vehicle. Raven sulks the whole bus ride there.

As we arrive at the theatre, anxious anticipation simmer in my stomach. Dakota is already waiting for us, chattering excitedly as usual. We buy our tickets and two extra large popcorns to share. I use my credit card- a gift in the mail that my mum sent me a few months ago, with a note saying I was responsible enough to use it now. Hahaha, if only she knew.

The movie is Kingsman: The Secret Service. I remember it now- something about gentlemen spies and umbrellas and girls with knife-legs.

We're a good half-hour early, just how Dakota likes it- that way we can be sure we'll have good seats. I take off my jacket, relishing in the warm of the cinema. Thank you, indoor heating! Ten minutes before the movie starts, the theatre is more or less packed. I recline in my seat, stuff a handful of popcorn in my mouth, and settle in.

* * *

"I need to find out where she is," Eggsy hisses to Roxy. He paces behind her chair.

'Eggsy, there's really nothing I can do," she replies apologetically.

She returns her focus to her Kingsman issued laptop, typing up a report.

"There has to be something. Come on, Rox. Merlin spent all that time teaching you about electronic tracking and stuff. Find me a lead." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please."

"Okay, I'll try," she grumbles, giving in. She saves her work before opening up a tracking application. Eggsy doesn't bother hiding his smile.

"Thanks, Rox," he sighs. "Really means a lot. I owe you one."

Roxy grumbles something that sounds like, _you owe me a lot of 'ones', _but Eggsy chooses to ignore it.

Six minutes of tense silence later, Roxy gives a triumphant exclamation.

"She used her credit card to buy a movie ticket." Roxy looks up. "It's for _Kingsman_. The 5:30 pm show. "

"Shit, I might not be able to get there in time." Eggsy is already heading out the door. "Forward the address to the driver."

"Don't forget your alias," Roxy calls. "I'll send in two bodyguards as well, if you'd like…" Eggsy turns to her, flashing a thumbs up. "Taron," she murmurs as the door closes with a soft click.

* * *

_Okay, okay. So for those of you who are still confused, if you can get a breathing tube down the u-bend of a… oh sorry, wrong plot. XD For those of you who are still confused, **Taron Egerton is simply Eggsy's alias. **_

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the update. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Eggsy Unwin is real. *nods vigorously***

Anyways, this concept will be further explained in coming chapters. On that note...

**Next time: Eggsy confronts Jade. In the movie theatre. Filled with fangirls. And Eggsy _might _accidentally call her his girlfriend on a whim. Might. **

**_AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVED! I really appreciate it._**

**-happynomnom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-**

* * *

"Aw, fuck," Raven suddenly exclaims. We turn to her. "My mum just texted me. She's held up at work and so I have to go pick up my little brother," she informs us, disappointment clear on her face.

"Ooh, that sucks," Emily sighs. Raven gets up to leave. "We'll tell you about it Monday, kay?" Raven waves goodbye and races out of the theatre, leaving an empty seat beside me.

Just as the movie is about to begin, a posh young man in a suit flanked by two enormous bodyguards enters the movie theatre. He gazes up at the rows of seats before he strides up the stairs. He glances around for a moment, as if looking for something. My heart stops when his eyes settle on me, and he heads up to the back row- our row. A ripple of hushed chatter ensues as the bodyguards follow him.

I glance at Dakota, whose eyes are as wide as saucers and mouth agape. I'm about to ask her if she's alright when he stops in front of me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks. I shake my head. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I realize that he looks vaguely familiar, but I can't seem to place him.

"No, not at all," I reply coolly. Where have I seen him? He seems way too familiar to be a stranger. He gives me a small smile, before taking a seat. His two escorts casually stand at the end of the row, folding their arms and going still. The young man doesn't bother me again, and then the movie starts and I have no reason to think about him.

Just as the title sequence is playing, from two seats over, Dakota prods me violently. She beckons over to me. I glare at her, but the look in her eyes convinces me to lean over Emily so she can whisper in my ear.

"Jade. That's Taron fucking Egerton," she hisses.

"What?" I whisper. _Egg see!_ she mouths. I shake my head at her, confused. Emily shoves me gently, and I recline back into my seat. Whatever she wants to say… well, it can wait, can't it?

I steal a glance at this Taron person, sitting beside me with his hands folded neatly in his lap. I feel a sudden sense of warmth and security as his arm brushes against mine. I frown at the feeling- he's a stranger, albeit an unfairly attractive stranger. I should feel uneasy and a little creeped out. Gah, whatever.

"Sorry," he mouths. I nod, thankful for the darkness of the theatre for covering my blush. Wait, why'd I blush? Stupid hot stranger. _God, Jade,_ I scold myself. _Focus on the MOVIE._

I turn my attention back to the screen, which is currently showing a view of snowy mountains and the Kingsman logo.

Ten minutes later, the man named James is dead, I wish I was as badass as Gazelle, and I fangirl about how awesome and fit looking Colin Firth is. Colin Firth = Life.

And then it happens.

The medal.

Eggsy.

Eggsy's medal.

Eggsy's medal is in my fucking pocket.

The memories spill over into my mind, like water flooding out of a too-full glass. Last night. Guns. Blood. Suits. Eggsy. I feel like throwing up. Emily and the others barely notice. They're all too engrossed in the movie. Which is great, but now I can't help but note the person beside me a lot more.

I turn to look at the young man sitting beside me. Taron Egerton. No. Eggsy Unwin.

He stares straight back, eyes narrowed.

And by the expression on his face, I know I have some serious shit to deal with.

Fuck.

* * *

Ahahaha. Poor Jade. She's in for some reaaal shit now. Oh well. It's fun making her suffer... don't tell her I said that.

**Anyways. Hope you enjoyed that short little update, I'll be posting more soon, I promise. Thank you to my awesome beta, 123Books!**

_**Next time- Eggsy's POV, and parkour. Lots of parkour.**_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! Really, really appreciated. Feel free to post a comment to tell me what you think or if you have any advice. Ta!**

**-happynomnom**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Ten-**

* * *

Eggsy ignores the people who stare and point and whisper and take snapchats of him and his bodyguards. It's a small price to pay for his medal. A few people who actually recognize him try to get autographs, but are quickly dismissed by his bodyguards- not Kingsman agents in disguise. Real bodyguards hired from some security company. Merlin deemed Operation Get Eggsy's Medal Back inappropriate for the use of more than one agent. Hmph.

Eggsy was alright with that.

When he steps into Auditorium Five, with a big electronic sign displaying _Kingsman: The Secret Service, 5:30 pm_, he's surprised to see how packed the theatre is. He silently thanks his glasses for their tracking mechanisms, and even in the dark room, it's easy to tell that Jade isn't sitting in the first few rows.

Suddenly, a girl streaks past him and out of the theatre. She looks about Jade's age. She came from the back few rows- so Eggsy scans each row carefully, until he sees her.

Jade is sitting amongst a group of girls who chat excitedly. There is a single empty seat beside her. Eggsy hides a smile and strolls up to the back row, shoulders set confidently.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks. Jade shakes her head. "Do you mind if I sit here?" There's a quick flash of vague recognition, but then it's gone. Her eyes drift to the massive bodyguards trailing him, but dart away quickly.

"No, not at all," she says, and Eggsy gracefully sits.

He gazes at her from the corner of his eye, and notices her friend, gaping at him. Eggsy winks at her, and she turns beet red, even in the dark.

Jade and the other girl begin having a fierce whispered conversation as the movie begins, but Eggsy can't hear anything they're saying.

Hiding a scowl, he tries to focus on his plan.

He calmly watches the movie. It's surprisingly good. Seeing Harry makes his chest ache, though. He cringes when he sees himself on screen. Is that what he really looks like in the movies? His hair is completely out of place, and he looks so fucking tired and- oh wait, that was the point.

And then the scene where he's standing in front of the mirror appears. Jade lets out a tiny sound from in her throat, and he regards her carefully. Her green eyes slide to meet his, widening. He tilts his head a little, and she whips her head away from his, focusing on the movie.

As the movie draws to a close, he wonders where the medal is- based on the fact that she wouldn't have remembered last nights events (until now, that is), it was probably still in her jacket pocket.

People begin cheering as the end credit sequence lights up the screen. Many stand up to leave, stretching their arms and chattering happily.

Eggsy stays seated, wanting to avoid the crowd as much as possible.

"Mr. Egerton, could I have your autograph please?" someone suddenly asks. Eggsy blinks, turning his attention to Jade's friend- the one who had been previously whispering furiously with Jade. She smiles prettily.

"Absolutely," Eggsy replies, playing his character. His bodyguards take a step closer to him, now that the movie is done. The girl hands her phone to him, removing the cover. Eggsy flips it over. It's certainly not the first time someone's asked him to sign their phone. "Who is it for?" he asks.

"Dakota," she gushes. Several people have noticed their exchange, and a moment later, there's a line, beside his seat in the aisle. People take photos. His bodyguards step forward again, but Eggsy waves them off good-naturedly.

Jade is sitting frozen to the spot beside him, gripping the armrests, knuckles white. She doesn't meet his gaze, and instead chooses to stare straight ahead, ignoring him.

"Thanks so much," Dakota gushes.

"No problem." A notebook is thrust into his face, and he stands up to meet the crowd of people gathering around him. He steps lightly over Jade, who continues to ignore him.

"I need to talk to you," he adds softly anyways. Her posture goes rigid. He'll deal with her later. It's not like she'll be going anywhere.

When Eggsy's halfway through with the autographs, though, she proves otherwise. Even though her friends proceed to stick around, swooning about, Jade springs up.

Before Eggsy can comprehend what's happening, she leaps over a row of empty seats, and makes a wild dash for the exit. It's all Eggsy can do before he chucks the half-signed paper at someone before he's sprinting after her.

"Sir!" one of his bodyguards yell. They start forward but Eggsy shakes his head.

"Sorry, my girlfriend!" he blurts out. _Stupid. Stupid, stupid. _Why the fuck had he said that? Of all things? Fuck.

Jade's friends let out strangled gasps. The last thing he hears before he's out of the theatre is the rising amount of conversation. It would be in the tabloids by next week. Roxy would kill him.

"Jade!" he yells, trying to catch her attention. She just runs faster.

And damn, she was _fast._ With all the throngs of people to account for, Eggsy had a difficult time catching up to her. He shoves through masses of people, calling 'sorry' over his shoulder at least a dozen times. At some point, he thinks he's lost her, but then he sees a flash of her dark hair billowing behind her and accelerates his pace. They run out of the cinema, the crowds of people thinning out. Jade veers off into a neighborhood area.

"Jade!" he yells again. She spares him a single glance before bounding up a fire escape winding lazily around one of the townhouses. Eggsy hastily follows her. She stops, hands on knees, as she struggles to catch her breath.

"What do you want?" she pants. She keeps a cautious distance from him.

"You know what I want!" he snaps back, hands tight on the metal railing.

He lets out a relieved sigh. There's nowhere else to go on the rooftop. She's trapped.

And then she takes a running leap and starts launching herself from roof to roof.

Eggsy groans, before giving chase.

"Jade please! I'm not going to hurt you!" he calls, desperation tinging his voice. The tone causes her to glance backward, distracted. And then she makes a mistake.

Her foot catches the ledge of a rain gutter just as she springs off the edge of the roof. She lets out a strangled cry as she misses by a few inches, arms shooting out to seize the window ledge of the next building.

Eggsy watches in absolute horror as her fingers only latch on to the stone for a few seconds, before she plummets three stories to the ground.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUN... **_**cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! Ginormous thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and faved... love you guys! PLEASE leave a review if you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, tell me why! And as usual, shout out to le beau beta, 123Books.**

**Next time: Not tellin'. ;) Stay tuned!**

**-happynomnom**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-**

* * *

The moment he shouted, "You know what I want!", I kinda maybe freaked out.

Well, I mean, I was already kinda freaked out when he showed up in the movie theatre, and decided to sit beside me. That is, after I realized who he was. I wasn't stupid. He could sign as many autographs as he wanted, take as many selfies with his fans as he pleased, but I knew it was just a ruse. Even the bodyguards were probably fake.

I didn't know why he was chasing me. Not the faintest idea. Not the slightest clue.

And then it occurs to me that it might have to do with the medal.

But by then it's too late, and I feel my stomach lurch into my throat as my toe catches something as I leap from the roof. My hands shoot out to find some kind of ledge to hold on to, anything to slow or stop my descent. A window ledge flashes past my vision, and my hands grasp for purchase. Pain shoots through my arms, and for a moment, time seems to slow.

And then I'm falling again, wind whistling past my ears.

Bend your knees.

Roll to absorb impact.

Lessons from years and years of combat and gymnastics training force themselves into my head. The ground is speeding towards me. I brace myself for the impact.

I am going to die.

And then I slam onto the asphalt, screaming from the pain that shoots through my knees. I try to roll. The pain spreads up my legs, causing my vision to flash black and white. I crumple to the ground, curling up into a protective ball.

I breathe heavily, heart pounding. I hear someone running towards me. I have the vague sense of strong arms wrapping around me and being lifted, and then I'm looking into a pair of intense green eyes, wide with concern.

"Fucking hell," Eggsy mutters. I can barely see him, let alone reply. There' s too much pain. That's the last thing I hear before the world fades to black.

* * *

The only thing on Eggsy's mind when Jade passes out in his arms is to get her to the hospital, and to get her there fast. But he doesn't know where the nearest hospital is, and he has no way of finding out. He isn't wearing his Kingsman glasses- it wouldn't make sense for his alias.

He needs to get his bearings. And then he realizes that they're a block away from a Kingsman tube entrance. He ignores the strange looks people give him as he runs past with the girl slung over his shoulder.

He hurries into the entrance of a sketchy looking alley, leaping over an enormous pile of cardboard boxes. He glances around quickly, double checking that nobody's around.

Pulling open a small trapdoor disguised in the ground, he bolts down a long staircase, shutting the door behind him. The secret passage dead-ends at a bullet-proof wall. There is a tiny keypad on the right, and he hastily dials a ten-digit code. The keypad lets out a little beep, and a biometric scanner slides into place.  
Green light illuminates Eggsy's features as the device scans his handprint. The door glides open, revealing the subway tube that will take him to Kingsman HQ.

He gently arranges Jade on the seat across from him, sweat trickling down his forehead. She's still out cold, slumped forwards. He takes the opportunity to review her injuries- her left ankle is definitely twisted, and he's pretty sure she's broken- maybe even shattered- some bones in her other leg as well. After all, it takes some serious skill and agility to survive a three story fall…

Soon enough, they arrive at HQ, and Eggsy gathers her in his arms, steps out the doors and marches towards the infirmary.

"Eggsy!" Roxy calls. She takes one look at the girl in his arms and pales. "Is that her?"

"Yes Rox. She fell off a three story building, I need to-"

"Wait, wait, no, don't go in there, her mu-" she starts, grabbing his arm.

"No, it's all my fault," he cuts her off with a stern look, shaking her off.

"No Eggsy-"

He ignores her and rounds the corner.

So far, Eggsy isn't too worried about Jade being in HQ- if she did happen to realize where she was, they could always shoot her with an amnesia dart again, or even possibly… recruit her. The thought makes Eggsy smile. He gazes at her closed eyes as he makes for the infirmary wing, blowing a delicate strand of hair out of her oval face. She looks younger, and so much more peaceful like this. She was deathly clever, and extremely agile. He certainly wouldn't mind having Jade around. No, he definitely didn't worry about her being in HQ.

That is, of course, until a familiar figure approaches them. The woman gives Eggsy a grin when she sees him. But then her eyes drift towards the figure draped in Eggsy's arms and her expression turns from friendly to confused to surprised to outright shocked to furious in mere seconds.

And she does not look happy.

* * *

**MOM IS IN THE HOUSE EVERYBODY RUN AWAAAAY! *screams dramatically* lmao jokes, THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**-happynomnom**


End file.
